Darkened Worlds
by Seth Kaiba
Summary: IN PROGRESS What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purplered highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the a
1. Chapter 1

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 1

Name: Seth AJay Ishtar (Note: She is not related to the Priest, she is Half sister to Malik) Likes to be called AJay instead of Seth (Notes: Seth can be a Female Name.)  
Age: 19 (10,000 years old)  
Deck: Dragons, Sphinx, Orichalcos, and Zombie  
Items: Sennen wristband with a piece of the Orichalcos Stone  
Spirit: Unknown for now. Rumor has it her Spirit is Seth God(dess) of Evil and Chaos or the Spirit of Sekhmet the Lioness-Goddess. Both are possible.  
Description: Long Black hair with purple/red highlights, pale skin. Wears a simple but old (10,000 years old, traditional Atlantian Garb) Atlantian dress. Cold lavender/hint of gold eyes that seems to stare into ones soul.  
History: Seth (AJay) is half sister to Malik, she is a bit more a trouble maker then Malik, rumor has it that she is cursed with an Unknown Spirit, some say it was Hate and Jealousy, that brought about her dark side, another thinks that something had tipped her over the edge to loose her light. When she is ticked off she takes things to the extreme litterly, which includes the Shadow Realm. Some had called her the Keeper of the Shadow Realm, but her true title is unknown. She is originally from the Mystical Land of Atlantis, but some say she is from Egypt. Only Dartz knew of her darkest secrets.

Seth better known as AJay walked the semi-busy streets of Domino City, she was looking for something but to what was unknown to others. Her sandaled feet lead her to the front of the Museum where her "sister" Ishizu held all the Ancient Egyptian collection, walking in the main hall just as Ishizu predicted but AJay walked right past her not giving Ishizu a smile, Ishizu knew better then to try to reason with Seth cause she knew that she had two residing spirits both are formidable when it comes down to it and that is something she didn't want to get caught in.

The last person who had was sent to the deepest reaches of the Shadow Realm and she didn't want to see another being sent there. AJay walked down the dark corridors of the Museum walking down a set of stairs that held the "Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh" AJay smile lightly and placed her hand over the case and closed her eyes, there was something she hadn't told anyone.

She and the Pharaoh "where" soulmates back in the past.

_Seth walked in the palace gardens, smelling the roses that grew within the walls. She was fond of roses and would hand pick some and put them in a vase and set it on the throne room. Atemu was a caring and rightful ruler, he had a kind heart and yet strong ruler._

Seth was Malik's and Ishizu's half sister, she had pale skin instead of the tanned skin that both Malik and Ishizu had. Her hair was like Ishizu long and black but hers held red and purple highlights, with lavender eyes with a hint of gold. She held the markings of a deadly secret of the Great _Phoenix__ tattooed to most of her back and up her left arm. She got it the same day Malik got his Tomb Keeper Initiation. Both driven to the point of insanity however the day Yami Malik was created, Seth had already gone over the edge._

Atemu was with Seth when she finally snapped (Went out of her way) and then ran out of the palace and into the streets while Atemu followed close behind her. What Atemu didn't know was that Seth had been seeing another man, another Atlantian. 

Atemu ran everywhere until he heard something like arrows being shot, he ran to where he saw the body of Seth on the ground with several arrows in her she was on her side by the time Atemu reach her, he had tears in his eyes and then he gently lifted Seth and carried her back to the palace so a proper burial could be done.

AJay had met the Pharaoh in this time but she don't know if she could tell him that she and him "where" soulmates, resting her head on the cool glass and then she looked at her wrist, her item was a wristband with the Eye of Horus, that also held a piece of the Orichalcos stone. She had "two" spirits but she knew she knew she had one.

Name: Dartz  
Age: 10'000  
Deck: Sprits, Fiends, And Loads of Ultra Rear Magic cards.  
Item: The stone of Alcothenes.  
Sprit: None, but he is the hated enemy of all life on this world.  
Description: He wears a white suit with a cloth covering his blue spiky, long hair. He as well wears a piece of the stone on his forehead and around his neck. He has one aqua blue eye and one bright gold yellow eyes.  
History: Has been around since the fall of Atlantis that he cause summon the all powerful beast of the monster realm Leviathan. He was defeated by the Pharaoh 5000 years ago when he used the god cards and Leviathan to destroy Egypt and take over the world.

Then after the Pharaoh rebirth in Yugi, he started to form a private army of brilliant duelists and bikers to help him steal the power he required to rebuild and re-summon, Leviathan. This was stopped by Yugi, Seto and Joey, and now he seeks revenge against all of them thought any means.

_Dartz walked badly injured from his last battle as he saw him temple fall into the waters that cover his island. He carry down the dark, back roads of Domino and then he headed to the hospital and feel into the ER, doctors shoulder him and took him in emergency as quickly as possible._

He was wheeled in the wards on a bed on life support. As the lights pasted his eyes, all he could think of was destroying the Pharaoh and his little friends, one by one. Hearing their screams as he imprisoned them in the seal. Then it went all black from the loss of blood.

That was 8 months ago and now Dartz walked down a dusty road heading back into that town on a blue bike with his Magic Duel Disk on his right wrist as he speeded into the town, for the second Battle City. He stopped in a car park and got off his bike then removed his helmet and then headed to the info box that was on the right.

He walked to it with his enter form that of course had false details such as name, address and so on. The faint scar on his cheek that was left with his battle with Yugi and Kaiba was still their, and his revenge was the only thing he could focus on for the last eight months as he stayed in hiding.

AJay sneered a little as she felt the presences of the Orichalcos' magic since she had a little piece that was made in with her wristband; looking up as the presence of the Orichalcos' vanished she wasn't worried about it. Walking out of the building she walked down the streets she narrowed her eyes some and then she heard someone behind her glancing she saw Yugi and his friends, like she had said before she couldn't tell him about the past, about her and him being together and then the affair that happened after a few months. She had been seeing another man, a man with different color eyes...

Dartz entered the building with Kaiba Corp symbol on the door. He entered as he looked he saw about ten or twenty famous duelists. He looked around Rex and Weevil was auguring about who name going to go before the other, in they tag team name. Marko was talking to Easp.

Dartz joined the end of the queue, he waited seem to be hours but must have been most an hour. He went up to the cubbies and then gave in his form.

"So do you own a duel disk Mr......Peterson?" The man said in a monotone voice like he said to ever other duelists. Dartz raised his arm to show the device. "What do you call this?" The men nodded and look at the odd design of the green and the writing but he shaved his shoulders like that weird but he did not take any notice. He then took a picture and then handed his a ID with his duelist number and diet isle.

Dartz grinned and then walked out to the busy road then he flipped up a lock of hair back. **Soon Kaiba I will destroy you and Yugi.**

AJay knew that Yugi and his gang where in the Battle City to duel of course she also knew that Dartz was around because she could feel the strong presence of the Orichalcos and she then turned to look at the group she had knew so little, when she had turned she was no longer AJay but in her place was Seth and she sneered lightly as Yugi asked, "Are you going to be dueling too?" AJay and Seth are one in the same both wanted to see the Pharaoh suffer because it was his fault that she went over the edge when he had told her that she had to get the Phoenix markings.

Dartz entered the hotel he was going to meet the rest of them. He parked his bike in front of the hotel and entered and walked up to the front desk.

"Yes sir" Said the man behind the desk with the screen that was put in the real oak desk. "You have a room under the name Dartz." The man checked the database with the number of rooms and everything he looked up and grinned. "Yes Mr Dartz, room 621..." He handed Dartz the letter as soon as Dartz was about to turn. "...As well sir you have a letter." He went over the penguin hole and picked up a letter with Dartz name on it with the Millennia logo on the back over the seal.

He walked to the door and entered to the penthouse then he walked to the leather chair and tore open the letter.

Seth studied Yugi for a moment and then said in a cold tone, "Maybe...There are some OLD scores to be settled as well..." With that Seth walked away leaving the group to think about what she had said.

Before she had gone to the Museum she had written a letter to Dartz about what is going on in Battle City and he should come and check it out and try to enter. It would be the ONLY way to get to Yugi and Kaiba.

**_Dear Dartz,_**

Yes I know it's been while sorry to have not gotten to writing, however I am writing because I think you should come to **_Battle_********_City_****_. Kaiba is holding another Tourment and I think it is the best way to get both Yugi and Kaiba. Yes I am still pissed at the Pharaoh, and you know damn well I want him to suffer as much you do._**

Anyways I hope to see you soon.

Love, Seth (AJay)

Dartz grinned and then put the letter on the stand next to his bed and grinned at the letter he got from his girlfriend Ajay. He was the one who gave her piece of the rock.

He took of his duel-disk and then set on his bed with a grin he called on the phone next to the bed and five minters later, the door to his room was knocked. He jumped off and grabbed the knob and then came in room service with his meal and a cheap bottle of whiskey.

He gave the man a tip and then he walked off. He was about to start to eat when he heard another knock on the door. He strode up and walked then he heard the voice of a very un-welcome voice. It was Seto. He opened the door, to stare in the grey and un-welcome eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba what a pleasant surprise." Kaiba just stood their glaring at him and then Dartz just look unsurprised. "You think Dartz you enter my competition and then thank me; Seto Kaiba will not know you entered."

Dartz grinned and then took a deep breath. "How did you find me?" Kaiba did his unusual smirk that same smirk he saw he wear when Dartz was darted not once but both times. "Easy I just followed your ID, chip I ask my man to put in all duel-disk when you enter. I am here to tell you one thing Dartz, we are watching all of us, because I had to cancel a date with Joey and I told him the reason."

At this point Dartz glared and then walked into his room then shut the door on Kaiba's face. Then Kaiba walked out of the building and into a limo that was waiting at the door.

AJay walked back to where she was staying the next day was the start and she knew that it was war to duel Yugi and Kaiba. AJay watched as a black limo pulled away from the hotel with a dangerous smirk she knew that it was Kaiba and who knows what he was doing and personally she didn't care.

Upon entering the hotel she pushed the 6th floor she was in the room next to Dartz she made sure to get a room with a double door so she can just go into the next room.

Once she was in her room she slipped a piece of paper letting Dartz know she was in the other room. AJay walked to the other side of her room to the bathroom and changed and got comfortable and then she walked into the now unlocked door that leads into Dartz's room with her deck.

Dartz opened the door allowing her to enter, he grinned a very large grin at what she was wearing to have a good view at her backside. He allowed a primal growl to come out of his throat and then he set on the bed and then grabbed his deck.

**Come on Dartz keep a clear head; don't look at her legs, don't...** Well he was thinking this he just keep looking at her legs. A very wicked grin rose on his face.

AJay couldn't help but smile lightly and she sat on the bed and began to leaf through and then she said, "I believe that Kaiba and Yugi won't be a match with these cards. However there are chances that Yugi will use his God Cards..." AJay stopped and saw that Dartz was getting guttered minded and then she brought her hand up to his cheek and smiled.

Dartz face was as red as a tomato and that was not the only place were the blood was rushing towards. In his mind he was telling himself to keep his cool and focus on the task at hand, but he could not just but stare.

He shook his head and then keeps his sight from the floor. "I agree but since we own two of the three god's cards still we have the advantage the problem is, if they use their blasted dragon's cards and make more powerful monsters."

"They forget I hold the mighty Sphinx's and I doubt that they can win with their "combined" powers, not with the Seal of Orichalcos on our side, as well as Pyramid of Light." AJay said pulling out the Sphinx's that she held in her deck along with the Trap Card Pyramid of Light.

"Even with our monster in till the battle and those dragons card are activated we must air on, the side of conclusion." With that Dartz seat down and flipped thought his deck.

"Indeed. Though there has to be a way to counter the dragons, sure I have dragons but there are chances that they are plotting ways to get by our strategies." AJay said resting her elbow onto her knee and think deeply for a minute trying to reason a way to defeat both Yugi and Kaiba.

Seth spoke up, _'If you use the Pyramid of Light you can block. However I'm not sure on how you are planning to pull it off...'_

'Well there isn't really any choice but there are chances that they might change minds and try something else. But I know I will be prepared...' AJay said to Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 2

Dartz grabbed a plate of cake and started to eat it with a fork. Then he looked at Ajay. He grinned and then strode over her and then set next to her.

"We better prepare for a battle tower, we need a small sleep." As he said this his eye brow raised it, very sexy.

AJay smirked a little and then got up and picked a piece of cake and then said, "Hmm perhaps your right." AJay put the piece of cake into her mouth with some of the frosting on her lips and she smiled lightly.

Leaning back on the bed she crossed her arms as she stared at her deck. She decided that Seth should take over since she would be the one to Duel. Seth didn't mind her host at all she loved her as much as anyone would.

Seth raised an eyebrow just as a faint power of the Pharaoh came with a slight smirk she said, "I see the Pharaoh is using his magic again just like he did in the past...He is no match for our power. The Seal of Orichalcos will crush him and take his soul."

On the other side of where both Dartz and AJay was staying the, Tea was thinking and then she said, "Guys something isn't right I'm not sure if you had noticed but there was something green and glowing faintly on the girl we saw, her name is AJay right she went to our school right, do you think Dartz and his goons are here?" Yugi gave a light shrug and said, "There is a chance but I don't know. But what does it have to do with AJay? I don't know she has an Item but I don't know if she has an anything with the Orichalcos...If that is what you are asking..."

AJay woke up at the crack of dawn walking into the other room; she did her early morning routine and got dressed. Her dress was long to the floor with slits up on both sides black that seems to make her more forbidding then normal the dress wrapped around her neck showing off her back with the tattoo that ran from her back to her left arm, the edges had both Egyptian and Atlantian design with a Phoenix and the Leviathan on the front. Wrapping her hair with her custom jewels, she then slipped her duel disk it was nothing like the other duel disks hers was different it was almost like the one Dartz has but yet it was different.

Upon hearing Dartz getting up and getting ready for the first day of the Tourment with a light smile of confidence she put her deck into her disk and then she made sure to have everything she wanted making sure she had her Orichalcos stone wristband with her Item. Little did Yugi and the others know that she had secretly put the Stone in her Item.

Dartz was already awake and in mediation before the sun rose in over the building. His new deck had some new surprises waiting for Yugi and the others like his Winged Dragon, but he was still need to focus on the challenge that lay head of him and AJay.

He got up and grabbed his Duel disk and walked out of the building with AJay, they looked around then grinned and went in two complete different directions. He looked up to see a huge big screen with Kaiba on it. He grinned and then started to laugh to himself in his head.

AJay walked the streets and when she had heard Kaiba's voice on the screen she sneered some, and then just before she got ready she let Seth take over and then she was on her way.

People stared at her as she walked by and then she said in a cold voice as she saw one of Yugi's weak friends, "Ah I see your one of Yugi's friends...I challenge you to duel..." Joey tuned around as he was being addressed to duel, thinking that the girl in front of him would be a push over and he accepts not knowing what to come in this duel.

Dartz walked to collect his prize a location card and an ultra rear soul card. He placed it in his pocket as he sensed a familiar pair of souls. "Dartz turn round now and hand over the soul." Dartz flicked his hair and then turned round on his heals to view the purple eyes of a "boy."

Yugi hair flipped in the cold breezes and then Dartz started to walk to him then he handed over the card. "He was not even a strong duelist anyway, but remember this Pharaoh our time we be soon, when I deal with you, Kaiba and his pet Joey. Then I will take over the world and you can't stop me. Until then..." Dartz griped his piece of the Orichalcos stone and then disappear in a bright green light.

Seth smirked when Joey's life points went down to 1300, while she had 2500 left and then she waited for him to make his move. Joey gritted his teeth not knowing what to do this girl had destroyed all his monsters and all he was left was Magic cards but that didn't help at all.

Seth had been toying with him the whole time and she was actually enjoying it, then Joey placed one card face down since he had no other choice he knew that he won't win this duel. Seth smirked dangerously and then she summoned Troop Dragon to take out the rest of his life points. Joey's life points dropped and then she walked over to him and claimed his Red Eyes Black Dragon and his locator card and then walked off.

Dartz walked back to the hotel and then he saw it a pink bike, and he grin he had on his face turned to a growl. He walked up the stair case after requesting his card key and he swiped him, then out of nowhere a harpy lady zoomed past his face and slammed into the door behind.

"Well, well Mai what a surprise you dare to show your treasons face around me." The light came on from the darkness of his room to view Mai with her blonde hair and her leather jacket she wore, with her Duel disk on her left. Her eyes were from red because of viewing of the evil that was standing in front of her.

Seth had retreated back to the hotel and then that is where she saw Mai and Dartz talking raising an eyebrow and then she gave Mai a cold stare and said, "Why are you back? You know traitors aren't welcomed..." Seth walked into the other room and pull out her case of collected and rare cards and then she turned her gaze back at Mai waiting for an answer.

Mai walked up and then slapped Dartz hard to leave a mark. Dartz was a gentleman and did nothing to counter it, but his eyes were burning for it. "I am here for the game but either of you get in my way well......." She selected a Harpy Lady card and then threw it out of the window and straight into a solid brick wall. ".....That will be you two."

She stepped out and Dartz griped AJay arm. "Don't we deal with her later; we have more important things to do."

AJay growled some and then she said, "She is trying my patience thin...But you are right we have more important things to do..." AJay glared at the wall where the card was she narrowed her eyes some but like Dartz said they had more important things to do.

Dartz grinned he always knew that Ajay and Mai hated each other every since Mai joined Dartz elite duelists, so it was no surprise that if he let her go they would have a massive punch up and ruin the whole plan in a few minters.

"So anything to report?" As he said that he seat down in the leather seat that Mai was sitting in a few minters before.

"Just stomped on the one called Joey Wheeler and I have his Red Eyes Black Dragon, however he will go crying to "Little" Yugi." AJay said with a smirk while holding up the card she had won, and then she tossed it to Dartz who caught it and the she pulled out the same card and then she continued, "I have a set of two take that one when we go up against him with the Pharaoh and the stuck up Priest, they'll will never know what hit them."

He grinned at the thought of using Joey Red Eyes against Yugi; he placed it in his deck and then grinned, as he walked to the window to allow lovely breezes enter the room. He then grinned. "Good work, but the puppy we go to Seto first. Fools."

Like Dartz just said Joey ran into the office of Seto, ever since they started to go out he had full access to all the Kaiba Corp files, and personal. Seto looked up with his cold face that Joey knew was just hiding Kaiba real personal of a leader. "What is it Pup?" Joey ran to the desk and then looked Seto dead in the eye. "Set, their was a woman and she beat me and...." Kaiba rotated his chair so his back was showing to his boyfriend. "We both agreed that..." Then Joey ran to view Seto face, and then griped his hands on his black shirt that he bought for him the week before, when they were at the beach. "No, No their was this girl called AJay and she battled like Dartz, she even used a special made Duel disk and everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 3

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing and then he looked at his puppy and then said, "What did this "AJay" win?" Joey then said with a little more confident, "She took my Red Eyes Black Dragon...But there is something else there was something that looked like a Item, it had the Eye of Horus but there was something in the eye itself it looked like that weird stone that Dartz and his crazy goons has..."

AJay sat on the window ledge and then said, "So should we pay Kaiba a visit or wait for him to come to us?"

Dartz turned round and then grinned that could bring a shiver to the bravest of man. "We have set the chess we just need to the mouse to take it." He then walked out of the building and just stared at the sky with his hair glowing a little from the star that were twinkling in the sky.

Well this was happening Kaiba looked a Joey and then grinned a little something Kaiba would only do when he was in a duel with Yugi or someone he thought were very powerful or when he kissing or in bed with Joey at the mansion. He kissed Joey on the forehead and then griped his hand. "Would you like me to get it back, puppy?" Joey growled, he hated being called "Puppy" even from someone as cute as Seto, but he signed and then nodded.

Seto grabbed his coat of his chair and then they both walked out of the door of the massive office on the top floor.

AJay seemed to find the people on the ground interesting she noted that she saw a black limo pulling up to the hotel just as both Kaiba and Joey got out of the car she smirked and said, "Ahhh speaking of the devil here is Kaiba and his little puppy. I bet Kaiba is going to try and duel one of us to gain the Red Eyes but what they don't know is that we each have it."

Dartz heard the steps and then headed out of the room and grinned at Kaiba with his faceless face staring Dartz right in the eyes. "Hello, Seto it such an "unsurprising" visit." Kaiba took one step that him and Dartz, was roughly an inch away from each other face. "I want to duel so I can get Joey Red-Eyes back."

Dartz grinned and then raised his Duel disk ready. "Of course and if you can sense I have Joey Red eyes in my deck thanks to AJay, that is." At this time Joey raised his head over Seto shoulder, then like a little kid pouted his tongue at Dartz. "Oh and Seto I would if was you keep your dog on a leash or maybe a dog capture might make him a very special cannel in a card." At this point Dartz started to head to the roof. "If you are dueling me com this way, Ajay set up the ring already."

AJay got up and then follow Dartz, Seto, and Joey to the roof giving both Seto and Joey a cold look as they made their way up.

Joey kept looking over to AJay this time he saw that she looked almost like Malik, except with the hair and skin, she had his eyes; however her skin was as pale as Dartz.

Seto also glance over and he thought, 'So this must be the girl that beat my puppy...' Then he noticed the girl's wristband, it indeed was an Item however in the Eye there was something else.

In a few minutes they reached the roof Dartz and Seto walked to opposite sides and then she stood on the side-lines while Joey followed. Crossing her arms she sneered to Seto who had no idea what was to come.

Then a wicked idea came to mind and said, "Why not do a two on two duels; Dartz and I VS Kaiba and Joey." AJay said walking to stand next to Dartz with coldness in her eyes as both Joey and Kaiba said nothing.

Seto was about to draw five cards from his deck when Dartz raised his hand to his face and spread his hair apart a bit, with a grin he looked up. Seto growled. "What up Dartz draw now?"

"Well Seto why do you wish to be defeated so quickly anyway I was thinking why we don't make it a team duel. AJay and I VS you and your pet over their." Then Joey jumped up and then shouted at Dartz. "I AM NO ONE PET YOU FREAK EYED MAD-MAN I AM SETO BOYFRIEND!!" Seto looked at his shoes, thinking, his head was saying it was good he will have the advantage with Joey to support him, but his heart.

Dartz stroked his hair and then grinned. "Hurry with your decision Seto I am a business man, I have a world to take over you know."

Seth was in AJay's place as both she and Dartz waited for a reply and then finally Kaiba said, "Fine." As they got ready Kaiba drew 5 cards then her, then Joey and last Dartz.

Seth smirked lightly as she looked at her cards and then she waited for the others to make a move.

Kaiba first played Vorce Raider and set two cards face down. Dartz knew they must be traps, because it was Kaiba who he was fighting.

"Good move Seto, but I always one step in front of you." Then he picked one card from his hand that looked like the Seal of Orichalcos, with it green design and spell words, but it was in a design as a pair of gates. "Allow me to introduce you to the Gates of Orichalcos, a more powerful version of the Seal I made, this card allows me to have all the effects, plus some special effect, at a cost of 500 Life points each of my turns." He placed and a then rose off the ground as a pair of gates appeared in the floor and opened to show a small black hole. "The problem with this card it does not take a loser soul, but their are more then one way to take a soul. You two should know that. Now I summon one monster face down and end my turn."

Joey looked down and Seto pushed him up to see Seto eyes. "You are now a good duelist Joey just be careful, you know, why!" If it was fate a single tear started to appear in Seto eye. "Seto, I love you two lets just defeat these two psycho and get my Red Eyes back. Now it my turn and I start by activating my Scapegoat cards, then summon WHAT." As soon as he said that a statue appeared from the void in space and time in front of them and then was taken out of Joey hand. Dartz grinned. "Did I forget to tell you if you summon a monster in attack position the gate demon takes that monster from your hand? HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA"

Seth smirked as she saw Joey loosing his monster to the Gate. Then she placed 3 cards faced down two of them are Traps and one a deadly Magic Card. And then she said, "Now I summon Two Archers Kanauros in Attack Mode and now attack Vorce Raider my Two Archers Kanauros..." As the attack hit Kaiba looses some of his life points. And Seth smirked.

Seto growled and then grinned as he drew his card and saw it was a Blue eyes. He then set one magic card down and then activated his Trap Card, Treason Force. Seto grinned "Allow me to explain this Trap Card allows me to take control of one of your monsters for five turns. I take AJay Two Archers Kanauros." Then Dartz raised his hand. "You just did something to unplease me, so I activate this card. Gate of Terror."

Suddenly underneath the two archers a huge red gate appeared and opened with a huge demon claw grab the monsters and then the doors closed, and then slowly fade from time and space. "That card allows me to counter all controlled monsters with this card by destroying them and then increase my life points by that amount." Seto swear under his breath and then he summoned one monster in face down. Dartz grinned, "Now it my turn." He said as he removed a card from his deck. "Now gate with move five hundred life point." His LP shower decreases by five hundred as the gate glowed blue then changed back to neon green. "Now I activate this magic card. Gate Solider Ritual." He placed it as another gate appeared on the field in the middle of the gate. "Now I sacrifice these two cards from my hand to summon the Chaos Gate Solider." The gate rose as a knight in black and green armor with two swords, that was dipped green appeared. "As well with the gate open my solider gains 500 more attack points. Unfortunate I can not attack this turn with him because of this card. I activate Gate Demon sprit. This magic card allows my Gate Demon to wipe out 1000 life points of one of us, so we have a 1 in 4 chance it hits. The cost is that I can not attack this turn."

The Demon rose from the void then started to spin, Joey griped his fist hoping the demon started to stop; it pasted Dartz, then Seto and then Joey landing on AJay. "OH SHIT!" The Demon raised up his sword then blasted 1000 life point out her meter.

AJay took the blow and then she shrugged it off as it was nothing but then she drew a card and then she said, "I placed another card face down." Joey eyed that she had four face down cards and then drew his cards.

Joey grinned then he activated a card not was wanted in this duel. "You two should know this card. Allow me to activate the Seal of the Gods." Dartz eyes glared at the card. Then the vortex in the middle raised Obelisks the torment from behind Seto. "If you two don't know it takes three sacrifices to summon Obelisk but with this card it takes me 2000 life points from me to summon this great beast and we all know what happens when a god is summoned will, anything to do with the Orichalcos stone it get destroyed." As he said that AJay raised her hand and grinned to one of her four down care reveled. "Allow me to intro the Seal of Stone, Trap card." As she said the gate turned to stone and rose from the ground with the void in the middle still working. "Allow me to explain this magic card stop a god card from destroying the Orichalcos when it is summoned; as well allow me or my partner to summon one monster to the field. Dartz I think you have something special." Dartz grinned and then raised the searched his deck for the card then summoned Red Eyes.

"I think we have the advantage now gentlemen." Joey and Seto both swore, but then he summoned one monster face down.

AJay smirked and then she said, "I also summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon." Both Kaiba and Joey said at the same time "Oh Shit..." AJay then continued, "I also place a card face down. And now I attack Kaiba's face down card with Fires of Hell!" The attack took out the face down card and Kaiba swore again.

Across from where the double duel was, Yugi and his friends looked around and then they noticed something that was going on the hotel roof and they decided to go check it out.

Kaiba looked at Joey and his heartbeat took on a pulse that it never done every, expect when he was battling Pegasus for Mokuba soul, in Duelist Kingdom, two years ago. He draws his card and looked at it. It was the card Polymerization.

_Shit this never do, Joey going to lose his soul, my Joey because I am not the strongest duelist. Shit I am going to cost the most important person ever soul for one damn card, I am a fucking idiot. I should....._ Just then Joey grabbed Kaiba hand and then looked into his blue eyes with his brown.

"Seto I love you and I trust you with my heart, soul and mind. I will always love you." Seto signed and then grinned and then looked at his hand again and grinned, it seem to appear out of nowhere.

"I then activate change of heart to take…" He closed his eye and then focused on his heart beat then he looked out and pointed at Dartz Red eyes then change his choice to AJay one. "You're Red-Eyes." Dartz growled knowing that was Joey real Red-Eyes. Then he grinned "This duel over. I sacrifice my face down monster and Obelisk to summon Blue-eyes. Then I activate the magic card, Sprit force." Dartz and AJay face dropped as a huge blue light destroyed the demon and the vortex.

Then he activated Polymerization then suddenly two huge lights appeared as Blue-eyes and Red-eyes, fused into the all powerful. Blue-eyes Black Dragon, with it attack of 4000. "That not all. I set three trap cards and destroy yours Red-eyes." The great beast opened it mouth and then fired a black and blue thunder bolt and destroyed Red-eyes removing 1000 life points off Dartz.

"Very impressive Blue-eyes Black Dragon 'Kaiba-San' however don't think you've won this duel..." AJay said just as the door opened and Yugi and his friends stopped just as Blue-eyes Black Dragon had attacked and then AJay turned to Dartz and lightly nodded saying 'I think we should leave' a neon green flash covered the area and both Dartz and AJay was gone. Not a trace of them could be found.

Yugi and the others made their way over to both Kaiba and Joey to see if they are alright with several nods saying they were alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 4

Joey jumped up and picked up the location cards and his Red-Eyes then he ran to Seto knocking him over to the cold stone neither, when kissing every reviled area on Kaiba body. Tristan started to blush so he looked to the night sky, Yami and Yugi grinned and walked down the stair, well Tea tried to pull Joey from Seto. Well Seto just set their with the pleasant attack.

On the other side of the building Dartz and AJay appeared out of green smoke. Dartz grinned, and then kissed AJay. "That went better then planned." AJay just stroked her long hair and they both heading down to the bottom of the building were Raphael stood with his foot at the door. AJay knocked his foot down and he looked. "Master Dartz are you ok?" Dartz nodded and Raphael then walked the same direction as they did.

AJay smiled and kissed Dartz and as they walked, they headed back to the room and then she said, "Far too well, I'm impressed how those two can actually work together, however I can't wait to the time where we take on all three of them..."

Yugi couldn't help but smile at his friends 'victory' however both he and Yami knew that they will face those two again.'_Abou what is the matter? Is something troubling you?'_ _"Yes and no however I want to know what those two both that girl and Dartz something isn't right with this Tourment..."_ _'Don't worry about it Abou trying to figure it out now isn't good on the brain if you try to think about it.'_

Dartz and Raphael open the door for the lady as the two man set on the bed. "They were better then i thought, but still they need a bit of planning so we can take over the world, AJay, Raphael stag two, head to Egypt and flush out so Tombkeepers." AJay and Raphael bowed and walked out of the room with back packed.

Meanwhile Seto was on the floor with Joey and him in a huge lip lock; it looked out of this like they were battling with tongues and body sizes. In closer expectation Joey seem to be modeling into Seto. "You are ..." kiss "so cute..." kiss "when you on top!" Said Seto between kiss. Yami was still thinking, well Tea and Tristan are now putting bets on how long Seto and Joey will kiss until one of them get of and get up.

The room was dark now with only Dartz in the darkness lit up by a bed side table. He walked to a oak chessboard he ask the clerk to put in his penthouse room. It was special made with faces and everything. At the top of the blacks was him as king and as the white it was Yugi. Dartz moved his bishop that was Raphael to the middle of the bored with his and his queen Ajay. "Soon Pharaoh, Soon."

AJay knew that she is going to face her "Dear" Half brother again but it won't stop her doing her master and lover's wishes. She was bent on getting revenge on the Pharaoh as well.

_The Pharaoh Atemu brought the body of his now dead lover to the temple where they prepared her for the formal burial._

Atemu couldn't believe what had happened it was as if the Gods where against him. Just when his beloved died word spread all the way to Atlantis where Dartz was in rage when he had heard that Seth was killed and then it was the start of War between Egypt Dartz had swore revenge over Atemu who had let Seth been killed. It was only a matter of time when he will make Atemu pay.

_Dartz went to the ancient magic he used 5000 years before to take destroy his enemy of Atlantis earlier in his life. He stepped to the altar and then bowed with his Aqua blue and golden yellow eyes burning in hate and angry. As his sister dead body was being prepared for the journey in the afterlife._

He eyes filled with so much emotion he bowed and started to say words that the three serpent heads started to act to then started to glow. The power raised to the ceiling of designs of monsters, from the Dark Magician Girl to Jinzo, in the circle the symbols of the all powerful Leviathan. The eye started to glow green as a huge energy blasted into the sky turned black and suddenly the eye of the great beast appeared from the clouds. "GREAT LIYBITHEN HEAD TO _EGYPT__ AND DESTORY MY AND MY PEOPLE ENEIMINES." The great beast roared at the worlds and the dark cloud of evil headed to __Egypt_

_Atemu growled in frustration as his kingdom fell to a mighty beast._

From afar the spirit of Seth watched as the mighty Egypt fall with a sneer she gave the last of her powers to the great beast and sealed a part of herself within both a Item and then she sent the other part to the great beast known as the mighty Dragon Phoenix who was fighting along side with the Great Beast of the Orichalcos.

Atemu had no choice but destroy both the Great Beast and the Dragon _Phoenix__ at the cost of his own life. With his last remain strength he said, "Forgive me for not protecting you Seth..." then he sealed himself inside of his puzzle._

Yugi looked around to the spot where the duel had been, however he placed his hand over where AJay had been, there was some strong and old magic even older then Egypt itself was at work. _Abou the girl looked like I should know her...She looked like my Queen before she died she even had the mark of the Phoenix Dragon..._

_Maybe but it would seems she also had a Item...but the thing is I don't think we can trust her even if she is in my school..._

Raphael and AJay made it Egypt, later in the day, the sun was high in the sky. AJay wore her traditional Egyptian dress as she and Raphael make their way to where both Malik and Isis lived.

Malik was out front when he saw two people both he didn't know until they came closer, he then recognized AJay and then he ran up to her and smiled lightly and said, "It's been awhile didn't think you would come...." Malik didn't get to finish as AJay's hand connected to with cheek. AJay had grown cold ever since she had left, Malik held his cheek in shock his own half-sister had hit him for the first time in years.

Seth was in AJay's place and then she said in a cold tone, "We aren't here for a get together we are here to take your soul.

Isis walked out and then stopped short when she had heard what was being said, "No..." she said quietly then she backed into the house and then dialed a number that reached to Yugi.

Yugi heard his phone rang and picked it up and said, "Hello? Isis-San what is the matter? What?! Alright we'll be there as soon as possible...Just make sure Malik doesn't duel them..." Yugi looked over to where his friends where and then said, "They are on the move again this time two of them are in Egypt with Malik..."

Dartz grinned as he heard the news on the television of the famous Yugi and Seto Kaiba head players in battle city have been seen heading to a plane for Egypt.

This made him grin and then started to laugh as he moved the white bishop, the king and the knight were the two white pawns were. They looked like Malik and his sister. Well on the plane all three of them were focus and ready to battle, AJay and Raphael.

Malik continued to hold his cheek as he looked at his half sister with shock still written on his face. AJay had just challenged him for a duel...He then frowned and then he said, "Fine..." and then he walked back inside and then he got his duel disk and then walked back outside and motion for AJay to the back of the house where they began their duel.

AJay smirked an evil smirked as she drew her first card which was her Seal of Fate, it was similar to the Seal of Orichalcos but different, within they began to duel. AJay had gotten Malik down to his last 300 Life Points as she summoned her fierce Phoenix Dragon who took the rest of his Life Points, just as Yugi and his goody squad came, and she said, "...Your too late..."

Dartz grinned as he heard the phone ring in his room, he picked it up and heard the sounds of the planes lift of the cold floor. "Good work Ajay, you and Raphael come back to base, I meet you here."

Then Dartz walked over to his chess bored and then moved AJay piece over Malik's and then took the pawn off the board. He then walked over to a box with the Seal on the top he opened it and then placed the pawn into the box and then closed it.

"One down, just six more to go to the beginning of Operation Overlord."

AJay smirked as both she and Raphael turned to leave, leaving Yugi and his friends with what looked like shock. Both AJay and Raphael made it back to Battle City and back to the hotel where Dartz is.

Once returning to base she and Raphael walked into the room with a nod that they was successful in their mission.

Meanwhile Yugi and the others had gone to find Malik in the back staring off into space, he had NEVER see AJay like that not in his years of being with her, he knew that she was a good duelist but they way she was dueling today was far different.

Dartz grained as Raphael told the story of how AJay stole Malik's soul well with a slight drink haze on. AJay was sitting on Dartz lap laughing at the card she had put in the oak box.

Meanwhile Joey and Seto were watching Yugi looking out of the window of the plane. Seto growled and then Joey spoke. "Seto what are we going to do, we both..." At that point Seto quilted him with a quick kiss on the lips then let go and set back on his seat watching Yugi and Yami beat each other inside, fior the loss of Marlik. His own angrey was growing with the thought of Raphel and Ajay smirks as they left the area.

Behind in the back row two pair of eyes were watching the group, with their dule disks ready and their Battlecity ID's of one James "Vallaon" Smith and the other Peter "Alaster" Smith. They both looked at each other and smirk.

AJay pouted when Raphel left out a few things she shot him a glare that only made him smirk lightly as she leaned against Dartz and she said, "If I know them they are on thier way back here."

Raphel grined as he hered the phone ring Dartz picked it up and then gave it to Raphel. "Hey this is Raph, Yep...Yep, thanks for the call see ya here later." Then he hang up. Dartz looked at Raphle and then he jumped on the dobble bed. "That was Vallon and Alaster they have arvialed at the airport."

At this point Seto and Joey were going into their limo to headed to their manison near Kaiba Corp when Yugi put his foot in the door. Seto growled and lowered his electirct windows. "What do you want Yugi?"

Yugi looked at him then asked. "Can i go home with you guys?" Seto looked at Joey and he started nodding like one of them dogs. Seto opened the door allowed Yugi to enter with his child like face keeping his locked on the floor of the limo. Seto growled and then put his hand in his locks of brown hair. "You know you could not stop the events of what just happened. So stop your useless whiping and crying and grow up, becuase when me and you face next time Yugi, I will want you in your best combat skills."

The car stop and Yugi walked out to the shop enternce and then Joey grabed his boyfriend in a squezzle like he never done before. Seto grined and then huged back making sure he did not squess his boyfirend. Then Joey said "You said was really nice you know." Seto grined and then hug back.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 5

AJay laughed at Raphael's antics on jumping on one of the beds and then she threw one of the pillows that were on the floor and it hit Raphael square in the face and she grinned and said, "That's what you get for leaving out some details."

Yugi walked inside the Game Shop looking to the floor he said, _I can't believe we couldn't stop her...Damnit..._

Yami said, _Abou...I know but now we know they use two forms of the Orichalcos to steal souls...however don't worry we'll figure things out and get all the souls that where stolen..._

Raphael rubbed his nose and threw a pillow back at her then they both laughed. Dartz was grinning as he drank some of the wine and then he grabbed his deck and left his duel disk on the side. "Well I suggest a friendly match to pass the time."

AJay points to Raphael and said, "Knock yourself out; I'm going to take a nap." She then jumped on the other bed and then fell off laughing as she was now wedged in between the bed and the wall.

It was about now 12 in the afternoon as Dartz woke up with a small headache and then he tried to wake up as her heard two voices chatting to themselves like Harpies Sisters.

"Hey should we wake up three of them?" "Come on Valon if we wake up Raph or AJay they will kill us and Dartz will be in such a mood it be the worst. I hate it when one of them has a hangover but all three..." At this point Valon picked up an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and a bottle of champagne. Alaster tried to move but the smell of the smock and the alcohol made his vision go hazy.

"Well we can't leave like that." As he said that he point to the three bodies of drunk comrades, that AJay was asleep on the floor well Raphael was asleep fuller clothed on a half naked Dartz. "I just don't want to know what happened here." Said Valon sorting out his goggles, thought the mass of his red hair.

AJay growled lightly from the floor, she was still somehow wedged between the bed and the wall. True to Valon's words, she, Raphael, and Dartz where drunk but that so didn't stop there with AJay and Dartz.

With a mild glare AJay said, "Remind me not to have 10 shots Jack Daniels..." trying to get herself un wedge from the side of the bed she manage to pull the sheet off with a look of annoying she finally pulled herself out from where she was.

Dartz moved Raphael arm and then pushed him off the bed making him crush on the ground with a thud waking him from his drunken slumber. His hair was around his eyes, and not in their usually spiked manner.

Valon walked over to the curtains to allow a bit of fresh air in the smoke and alcohol smelling room, as he was about to allow a single ray of sunshine in the room a pillow smaller into his face. "You dare move one of them I will personal turn into a card." Said a voice from the floor, as Raphael tried going back to sleep trying to remove the headache.

"At least you aren't wedge between the bed and the wall so MEH." AJay said with a bit of annoyance in her voice as she finally got herself out from where she was and then she walked into the other room and pull her bag out and shifted through it pulling out an outfit and then she walked into the bathroom showered and came out dressed and then she gave both Valon and Alaster a mild annoyed glare and then sat on one of the chairs.

Dartz got sorted and dressed so did Raphael expect they both wore designer sunglasses to keep the sunlight from their eyes. The four people left the hotel and then spilt up in different direction all over Battle City.

AJay took the Northern side close to where Yugi live but she stayed her distance from the Pharaoh. What she had in mind was to draw him to where their little trap is. The goal is to get all three "Chosen Ones" to a certain spot and then they all duel.

AJay knew once they get them out of the way then they are free to do whatever they wanted.

Walking around keeping away from Yugi's home she found her next target a low class duelist who was itching to get a piece of her and with a smirk she accepted the Duel.

Using her "Seal of Fate" AJay smirked dangerously at the duelist who had NO idea what is going on. AJay smirked as she drew her cards and she placed 3 face down and then she waited for her opponent to make her move.

The opponent then drew the wrong card and then she ended her turn she was at 1370 Life Points and then AJay drew her next card which was the Sphinx Teleia. The duelist then made her move and it was a big mistake cause then one of AJay's face down cards was now revealed as Pyramid of Light and then AJay said, "Now I pay 500 Life Points to Summon Sphinx Teleia." AJay was now at 3500 Life Points. A wicked looking creature appeared and it growled at her opponent and then AJay said, "Go Sphinx Teleia attack her Life Points directly with Claws of Light." The Sphinx clawed at the girl dropping the rest of her life points to Zero and the seal claimed another soul.

Dartz took the north, which was closet to Kaiba Corp main headquarters. He walked the streets until a boy with a duel disk tap him on the shoulder. The boy was around his mid-teens and was with light blond hair and blue eyes. "Of course I duel."

The duel started, within three turn the boy life points were down to 100 well Dartz was still at 4000. "It time to end this...." Then Dartz actives the Ritual, Angle of the Seal. He discards two cards then slotted the magic card in. The vortex of his Gate stopped then the card raised then shattered open to revile an angel that looked like AJay expect the creature had four massive green wings and the Seal of Orichalcos on each wing and an attack of 4000 to boot. Then Dartz raised his hand, "....and to take your soul, Angle of the Seal, attack with Orichalcos Blast."

With that the four wings turned green and four green arrows blasted at the boy and then the boy dropped to the lifeless as a card appeared on the body. The field vanished as Dartz picked up the card and lifted a card with the hotel phone number on it.

One by one duelist started to drop like flies. With each passing moment the situation got worst for Yugi and his friends.

Yugi walked out of his house and down the street and saw a lifeless girl lying on the grounds face down. Yugi narrowed his amethyst eyes and said to Yami, _We HAVE to put a stop to this...We have the power of the dragons we might as well try it out._

Yami said, _I believe that is true but where should we go look for them? Unless they want us in a secluded area..._

_I don't know but something tells me that we should get to where Kaiba and Joey is I have a feeling that they want to know what is going on as well..._

As Yugi and Yami found the body of the girl the body of the innocent boy was already heading to the local hospital. Seto and Joey were in the playground. Then Seto spotted the card that was hooked to a small branch of a tree.

Joey looked at the number and then growled like a dog. "Seto that the..." Seto put his hand up and then nodded, knowing it the same number as the hotel Dartz and his gang were staying. "Joey we can not just go and hunt them down." As he said that his mobile started to ring. Seto grabbed it and pulled it out of his pocket, it was a special made Kaiba Corp phone with the Blue-eyes on the front and on the back a printed picture of Seto, Joey and Mokuba. "Hello, Seto Kaiba."

As he held the phone to his ear he heard crying of a boy then a man started to shout, Seto eyes started to burn as he recognized the voice as Alaster. Joey looked at Seto and then he face started to turn red and redder. "Seto what is it?" As he said that Seto started to head to the limo. Leaving Joey in the dust, he kept the phone to his ear to listen. As he was about to talk Alaster picked up the phone.

"Oh hello Kaiba, been listen to my little talk to your brother." "Let..." Suddenly the phone hanged up and Seto threw his prized phone on the ground and then Joey ran to him. "What up?" Then Seto fall to his knees. "They have Mokuba."

AJay watched from the corner of the alley to the playground with a sinister smirk she pulled her phone and said, "Everything going according to plan they are heading to where Alaster has Mokuba with a another sneer she made sure that Yugi was also heading to where Joey and Seto was going she tossed a card with hand written text and it landed next to where Yugi was and then she walked away from the alley and to where Alaster and her group was holding Mokuba captive.

Yugi glance down and picked the card up and read the writing.

**If you want to see your friend again I suggest you goto the old abandon warehouse...**

Yugi narrowed his eyes and then ran off to the warehouse. He knew that something was going to happen but he had to know for sure if the note on the card was a bluff. _Yami I have to find out what these people want...I can't sit by as they go on a rampage...This has to stop!_ _I know Abou...I know..._

Dartz, AJay and the rest of them stayed on top of the stairways looking down on the entrance waiting for the three to come into the dark and damp room of the warehouse.

_Soon very soon._

AJay had her arms crossed her eyes semi closed waiting for Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey to come. She knew that they will come due to the fact that they had Mokuba hostage.

Yugi made a sharp turn and ran into the warehouse and he let Yami took over and then he walked close to the stairs where Dartz and his goons where waiting.

AJay heard Yami entered since she had a Sennen Item, she opened her cold gold eyes and smirked as the last two finally came.

Joey looked around and then stood next to both Kaiba on his left and Yami on the right and looked up the flight of stairs and then Kaiba growled, "Give Mokuba back! NOW!"

AJay sneered and said, "If you want him you'll have to duel all of us. And I don't mean just one I mean ALL of us."


	6. Chapter 6

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 6

Seto growled, "You have the advantage it will be five against three." Alaster walked into the light and then put his hand to his month. "That the idea Kaiba." Then Raphael came out of the doors that was in front of them.

Suddenly the sounds of tires were heard and everyone looked at the glass window that was above the second floor. Suddenly the window smashed making everyone run away well a pink bike landed to the floor with a rider. She removed her helmet. As well out of the door on a two seat bike came a pair of jerks.

Dartz looked and slammed his fist. Then everyone looked at him. "Ok then Mai if you want to play, let play, five of you lot against the five of us." Weevil and Rex grinned well Mai winked at them and they winked back.

AJay had no problem with the set up she smirked and then she said, "Alright then shall we get on with the duel?" Walking back from the steps she allowed Kaiba, Yami and Joey up the steps to a wide open spot where everyone took their spots.

Mai started off and she grinned as Yugi and Joey looked at her, trying to find a reason for her to side with them not Dartz and his gang. Then they looked at Rex who was somehow different then his usually, "I will crush with my deck" of "I am annoying as Weevil".

"Today will be the start of the Team Harpies tack over this city, and it starts with this card, I activate the magic card Jassick Harpy." Then a dinosaur like creature that was a cross between Harpy Lady and Urby was on the field with it massive claws and big skin.

"Bold move...I play Koumori Dragon in Defense mode and I place 2 cards face down and end my turn." AJay said with a sly smirk playing on her lips.

Rex was next and he grinned with Weevil on the side line waiting like a fool. Then he grinned and then started to laugh. "You think two trap cards will stop me. HAH!! I first play Harpy Feather Duster, but that not all, then i summon Gemin Elf and destroy your dragon."

Ajay glared at him then Dartz raised his hand. "It my turn and let me see. Excellent. I first play my Gate of Orichalcos, then I summon one monster in defense mode, but then I place two cards down and end my turn."

Seto pushed one rogue hair out of his face and then grinned as he saw one of the cards he needs. "I first activate my card Machine Factory that makes all monsters on the opponent side of the field machine type, at a cost of 500 life points I then activate this card Machine Overall that allows me to control all machine type monster on the field." All the monsters went to Kaiba and then he grinned. "I then...."

At that point Dartz rose his hand then started to laugh."I then activate the Gate of Problems." Then he trap activated and the entire monster started to vanish from sight. "Then I summon this card face down in defense and end my turn."

AJay smirked and then she looked at Rex and then she said, "You activate one of my Traps." The card rose and then she said, "My trap card will inflict 500 points of direct damage for each monster on the field." And then she drew another card and then she smirked and said, "I place another card face down and I summoned Curse of Dragon in attack mode..." With an evil smirk she then said, Curse of Dragon attacks his monster Gemin Elf!"

Joey then growled lightly as he place 2 cards face down and a monster in defense mod.

Yami looked at his cards and then he placed 3 cards face down and a monster in defense mode.

AJay looked at her cards she had two Polymerization her hand; she waited for the next person to make their move.

It was then Raphael turn and he played Seal of the Dead, allowing all of them to summon any monster back from their graveyard as long as the Gate was on the field, for a cost of 500 life points each turn as well summon the Guardian of the Angle in defense mode. Well Alaster summoned one monster face down in defense mode and Victor placed two cards down and did not summon a monster.

Then it was Mai turn again and she played Harpy Delta Form that transforms her dinosaur into Harpy Dinosaur Dragon that had an attack of 3500.

AJay drew a card from her deck and then she pulled two cards from her hand and then smirked, "I use Polymerization to fuse my Seal of Fate with Gate of Orichalcos to form Fated Gates of Orichalcos and as a special I can polymerize any of my groups Traps as well." Then she smirked as she then laid her next trap Cemetery Bomb face down and ended her turn.

Mai growled at the new gate that inside of the black hole the Seal of Fate in the middle. Dartz grinned then got two cards. "Allow me to tell you one of the gates effects that are magic fusion. This allows me to turn two magic cards into one very strong one and do this with the Seal of Time and the Seal of Forbidden Magic to make...." The Demon rose with a card in it huge stone claws.

"...The Dark Magic Stone of Time. Allow me to explain this magic card, you see to summon the Dark Saga I need to use Time Magician on a Dark Magician well using this magic card I can summon it straight to the field." Then the Dark Saga appeared out of the darkness of the card with it 2800 attack. "As well I still have the Dark Saga special effect allowing me to get one magic card from my deck to my hand and I know what one to get. The Seal of Orichalcos, you understand why later."

Yami frowned at the new gate that was in front of him and he drew another card from his deck and then he placed another monster on the field this time in defense mode he couldn't risk having his Life Points Damaged.

Joey drew a card from his deck looking at the card he frowned some and then looking at his cards he placed one down in defense mode and then he laid a magic card down and ended his turn.

Kaiba growled and then he drew his next card which was one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons with a smirked he placed another monster on the field in defense Mode and then he ended his turn.

AJay smirked as she knew he must have drawn his prized Blue Eyes. Little did he know that she also has three Blue Eyes White Dragons. With her Polymerizations she could fuse them to be come Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with her Phoenix Dragon creating Blue Eyes Ultimate Phoenix Dragon with Life Points that goes off the scale.

Raphael looked at Dartz and AJay and then they nodded and a silent agreement was signed. To allow him to activate his plan. "Ok you five we now have a very heated time on the field, because...."

Then he showed two magic cards Monster Reborn and Black Hole. "....your about to see the true power of the gate." He activated the two magic cards and then they fused into the magic card Dark Rebirth. "Now allow me to explain in my deck I have five pieces of Exodia so does Dartz and AJay, using this magic card we must throw away all five pieces and put them in our graveyard." The three them do that they all started to laugh. The five others looked at them at the three of them heard the sounds of Exodia in the void in the middle of the gate.

"You understand what happens when it AJay turn what being made under our feet. Now I end my turn." Alaster then bowed to Raphael like a thank you and then draws a card and then growled and placed the card down and past his go. The Aussie on the other hand was well happy.

"WOOHPE, Joey if you ever in my neck of the woods after I send Seto and Yugi, as well of the rest of them you can suck my cock, because I have the first part of my ultimate creature, The Demon of the Orichalcos." At this point all of them seemed nervous.

Rex frowned he had never seen a more hideous monster and then he said, "I place one monster in attack mode, and attack Exodia." The monster charged however it was stopped by AJay's Face down Trap Card, Pyramid of Light.

AJay smirked dangerously to Yugi and his friends and then she said, "Allow me to explain what my trap card does, it allows me or anyone on my side of the field to summon any high power monsters with out sacrificing or paying Life Points to summon them. So shall I demonstrate?" AJay then pulled 6 cards from her hand and then she continued, "First I shall bring the Mighty Blue Eyes White Dragons and then the unstoppable Phoenix Dragon and I shall fuse my Blue Eyes to form the mighty Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon then I'll fuse them together with Phoenix Dragon to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Phoenix Dragon."

Kaiba couldn't believe what he had just seen how the hell they beat that creature that is now in front of them. Not even the mighty dragons they have can stop this force that is now growling at them.

Name: Styred  
Age: aprox 10'000  
Deck: Fairy, Magicians, and Loads of Ultra Rear Magic cards.  
Item: The stone of Orichalcos.  
Sprit: None, he is the sworn enemy Dartz on this world.  
Description: He wears a totally black suit that draws the eyes into it. He also has a cloth covering his Red lengthy hair. He also carries a piece of the Orichalcos stone burnt into his hand. He has one aqua blue eye and one bright gold yellow eyes the reverse of Dartz.

History: Has been around since before the fall of Atlantis and he saw the all powerful beast of the monster realm Leviathan destroys his long forsaken home. He was hired by the Pharaoh about 5000 years ago when he was looking for the man and Leviathan who destroyed Atlantis only to find Egypt in complete disarray.

Then after the Pharaoh was reborn in Yugi, he set out once again to stop the re-summoning of Leviathan. This was temporally stopped by Yugi, Seto and Joey, and now he knows that he must intervene before Dartz gets his revenge against all of them.  
---------------------------------------------

A laugh erupted from the Shadows and out stepped Styred. He raised his hand and the Stone fused into his hand reacted with the Gate destroying the battle arena. "At last I've finally caught up with you Dartz it's been what 10 Millennia?

Dartz raised his head like he heard a ghost from the depth of his personal hell. A single drop of sweat dripped from his forehead then he collected his thoughts and look around. "Show yourself you ginger hair freak!"

AJay sneered as she waited for the ginger haired man walk out of the shadows and she sneered and said, "No one asked you to come..."

Yugi and his friends could only stare at the knew comer and then Yami raised an eyebrow and then Yugi asked, _Who is that Yami?_ _I think he might be on our side at the way Dartz is acting...I'm not sure_…


	7. Chapter 7

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 7

"Atemu sent me when Dartz destroyed Egypt. I'm here also for revenge. Seto I took your Duel disk design and modified It." he took another step forward. "I will not let you destroy another outsider Dartz... Atlantis and then Egypt was too much. I'm here to stop you. I've noticed you haven't lost any of your morals since we last met 5000 years ago.

Dartz growled and then looked into the shadows seeing a odd bright red hair falter in the cold wind that entered in the warehouse.

Joey and Seto looked at each other then at Dartz who was in a face of complete confusion and hate. "You, I should have guessed!" Dartz white coat flattered in the wind. His eyes darting from each shadow to locate him.

"It was HIS fault that I HAD to suffer while getting the inscriptions on my back and arm!!" AJay growled while pointing an accusing finger towards Yami who just stared blankly confused as much as Joey and Kaiba, but she wasn't done with her ranting, "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't had snapped and none of this would had happened. I'm here to get revenge for what he had done."

"Who you are is of little concern of mine. I'm only here to Stop Dartz destroying another place. This time Dartz you will not succeed in summoning that creature you stole from the Elders"

Styred Stepped out of the Shadows and everyone saw him. "You young people think you can stop the Leviathan but you can't I've walked for 10,000 years and I've never found a power that comes close to truly destroying it only putting it back in it's cage. But you're welcome to try". With that Styred turned round headed towards the cold metal stair case. He took each step rather slowly like he was savoring the moment or something like that as he walked straight passed Dartz and then looked him in the eyes.

"Hello Dartz."

Dartz face was complete shock and horror, this man he thought died less then 5000 years ago, the fly in his soup when ever he tried something was standing right in front of him.

"You well this is a major surprise....." Dartz took a step forward making him an inch away from the mystery man. "....hello Styred your still alive." The man did not respond his face was in a scowl and his eyes were burning and giving a glare that could turn metal into molten rock.

AJay took the time to close her mouth this is something Dartz had to do alone. And knowing him he doesn't want them to interfere on what Styred had in mine.

Glancing at the others for some reason she knew this is going to get ugly.

Yami and the others just stood there watching what was going on trying to figure out what is going to happen.

"_I have no memory of him I have no idea who that is Yugi. I'm sorry but I'm at a loss._" Yugi managed to get the words out who are you?

Styred turned back to face the voice. He then faced Dartz his eyes staring straight back into Dartz eyes. Everyone focused on them wondering who was going to break first. The room began to feel colder as heat just seemed to be consumed by Dartz and Styred's Fury at each-out. Both despising the other but both also wanting an end of the other.

Dartz cold glare carried on it seemed for hours but was a few minters until they both broke it then started to walk in opposite directions. Dartz climb back into the car and waited for the others who came running after him.

AJay got into the car and then slammed her fist on the stirring wheel. Dartz growled like a lion about to attack. "He is still alive!"

AJay sneered some as the others to get in before she slam the petal to metal. They were so close in defeating the Pharaoh until HE had to show up.

Yami and the others just watched as the Orichalcos group "fled" the scene. Something was up and they wanted to know what it was.

Upon returning to the hotel, AJay stalked into her room and begin to pace around the room, while the others sat around planning on what to do with a certain ginger hair man who has ISSUES with Dartz. They still needed to steal the Pharaoh's soul; if they don't get his soul then their plan is ruined.

Meanwhile Yugi and his friends walked out of the warehouse and back to their rightful homes, he couldn't believe that Mai, Rex and Weevil decided to help them in the duel. However they needed to watch out for those seals, especially if they have the power to fuse them together along with trap cards. _Yami, out of all of the ones that was there I think AJay is the most dangerous one. From what I've seen I think she is full of Trap Cards...However I believe she has two versions of the Orichalcos Seal...We've seen her use Seal of Fate...But what is the other one I wonder..._

Yami sighed and said, _Your right on that Abou, but we won't know until she plays it, but what consequences it will be if she fails? Will the Orichalcos take her soul? From legends I heard that a young girl had given a part of her to the Sacred Orichalcos Stone and a mighty beast that was known as the Phoenix Dragon...If I am not mistaken she was the same one from my past..._

Yugi thought for a moment and then said _What IF she is the Orichalcos? That would mean she is the main target? What is her connection? She has a Sennen Item too, I'm so confused..._

_Abou I know all this is complicated...However we did defeat them before. However this AJay was never there, but at one point I thought I felt a disturbance, when I was dueling Dartz I swore there was someone within the seal, like a person guiding Dartz...The person was female but I'm not sure if it is the same person we just faced. Abou try to get some sleep._ Yugi nodded and then padded over to the bed and went to sleep.

Dartz just looked out of the window with a cold stare at the thought of him being here gave his a cold chill that never went.

_"Dartz you're insane." Dartz stormed past the red haired priest that griped his arm. Dartz punched him in the chest making him fall backwards and spilt out some crimson red blood. Dartz looked over the red haired man and grinned a cold grin and then kicked him on the floor._

"You are a traitor for siding with the him; he cost one of our people to die. He and his people deserve to die and only the beast can do it." Styred looked up allowing a few strew red hair to falter down your face. "You're insane; your hate will destroy you and the rest of Atlantis. As well the elders...." Then suddenly a massive foot slammed into his gut.

"You have no reason to talk to me, like a friend because we are now enemies because you side with the pharaoh. You're just lucky I don't kill you." He then spilt on his face and walked into the temple.

Meanwhile in the warehouse Seto and Joey were still looking at the man that was called Styred, he looked like Dartz expect for the red hair and the piece of green in his hand. As well the duel disk was different, it looked like a normal Orichalcos duel disk except it was blue and in the design it had a pair of wing in it.

Joey took one step close to the man and then closes to the man and then said with his normal innocent boy grin on his face. "Hey my name is....." Styred then rotated his head and then looked at him. "I know who you are Joey Wheeler and that your boyfriend Seto Kaiba as well the Pharaoh."

AJay finally gave up pacing around the room and she collapse on the bed staring at the ceiling; she turned her head to the side and then stared out the window that was open. It wasn't cold or hot it was a nice gentle breeze like the ones you get on a paradise. AJay clenched her fist and whispered, "...Home..." A single tear dripped down her pale cheek.

Yugi got up since his mind was thinking about what had happened there was so much he wanted to know but didn't know where to start looking. Yami had mentioned that AJay might be THE Orichalcos but it was far-fetch right now.

Styred turn to go when Seto spoke up "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Styred turn back to Seto. "That is insignificant to the fact that I am here to stop Dartz from destroying you. Take this…" Styred handed a card from his deck to Seto. "It may be of some use". Styred turn and left.

Dartz just looked into the cold night and allow the wind to blow thought his hair. Raphael and the others just watched in bewilderment, because for the first time ever they saw Dartz nervous.

For the first time in years AJay was scared for Dartz. Deep down she knew that he will win over what Styred has planned. Getting up some she then walked to the window looked out at the rapid night sky that was soon over them.

Glancing over to Dartz, she wanted to hold him and comforts him but she didn't know what to do, so many things had been going on and she was on the outside trying to find a way to help.

Styred walked down the alleyways in the darkness. Since Dartz knew he was here there was little point in remaining totally unseen. He stopped and looked at his hand. It hurt like it did back in Egypt all that time ago. It had also hurt when he disrupted the Duel between Dartz and co against the other guys. There was something there. A presents he could not recognize now but he did back then when he went to Egypt...

Seth... why was that present's here, Now and why did he feel it back at the Warehouse as well. Perhaps Seth had survived and was here?


	8. Chapter 8

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 8

Seth walked out of the room and down the hallway the others where asleep so she didn't want to bother them since she couldn't sleep. Walking along the semi dark street, she saw Styred standing the in one of the alleyway with a dark smirk she said, "Very good...Styred...You get a cookie for figuring it out. You can't stop what is being done, not when I am still alive, it might have been 10 Millennia but you can't stop what is already in motion."

At this moment Dartz was asleep in his bed with a few blue hairs covering his unclothed back as he dreamed of his revenge.

**Dartz was over a jury grinning like a cat with Styred in the dock. The judge was AJay with a nice wig and a large hammer. "We have come to hear the case against Styred." **

Raphael stood up as the prospector and grinned to Valon who was the defense. "Today people of the jury I am here to say that the man in the dock is guilt without a shadow of a doubt of being a traitor."

Then Valon stood up and grinned. "My client agrees and said he would die." Then AJay slammed her hammer "Then let it be." Underneath Styred the floor opened and he fell into burning magma.

Dartz grinned in his sleep at this dream.

"You..." Styred stared at Seth in defiance. "I haven't forgotten the past only put my personal vendetta against you aside for my real reason for staying alive for since then."

Styred then turned round to Face Seth. "What are you doing here? You died but I gathered part of you survived" Had I known I would run into you again so soon I would have come prepared. However for once you have me at a loss. What would Atemu have said if he knew you'd turned your back on him?"

Seth sneered while crossing her arms and then she said, "Oh? And what about you? You turned your back on us. As of that day I knew for a fact you were guilty of treason. As of today you are still guilty for it. As for Atemu it was his fault for what he had done. If he hadn't gone out of his ways I wouldn't have the markings of the fierce Phoenix Dragon." The Orichalcos stones glowed with a faint green as Seth's anger rose, and she continued, "I've waited for the time was right to come back to get my revenge. But as for you, you know you can't stop me."

"Guilty of treason? I know your lying because I am guilty of nothing except not yet fulfilling my technical masters Wish to Stop and destroy the man that did the same to his kingdom. The Lover of my master that you are nothing against me"

Styred took a step towards Seth. "That's if you haven't forgotten the truth. You were there when I made my pledge to Atemu. I said I would hunt down Dartz until either I killed him or he killed me"

Seth kept the sneer and then said, "You mock me? Like I said you can't stop what is going to happen, we WILL finish what was started. You might have a piece of _my_ stone but you forget that you can't stop me not even the mighty Atemu."

A light wind blew through the Alley, her pale skin glowed in the pale moonlight and then she said, "Don't think you have won, this is a temporary set back." Seth turned around and walked out of the alley and back to the hotel.

As Seth left Styred closed his eyes and listened to his own inner Voice _"What would Atemu have said to do in this case?" "Find a way to stop her but not destroy her. Captivity is better than a dead girlfriend. He actually said that once remember?" "Yes he did but I need more time"._

The conversation came to a close after only a few seconds and Styred opened his eyes again and headed along the Alleyway in the opposite direction of Seth.

Seth made her way back to the hotel and back to the room. Upon opening the door she was greeted by Valon who smiled lightly and then frowned some when he realized that it was Seth instead of AJay. They all learned that when AJay was stressed she would retreat to her soul room and rest and Seth would take over for awhile. Seth walked over to her bed and laid down letting AJay take over so she could rest.

Valon was at the moment trying to make Dartz stop snoring it was quite funny to see his many methods from pouring water on his face. It seems over the last 10,000 years Dartz had gotten the worst case of snoring ever and the ability to sleep thought anything.

AJay just grinned well Raphael was sleeping in the opposite bed with a pillow to replace his Australian boyfriend who was planning another way to stop the bloody snoring. Meanwhile Alaster was sleeping in his sleeping bag at the end of the bed. AJay just put her hand on her face and walked into the next room.

Closing the door she retreated to bed and letting herself fall down she closed her eyes and went to sleep. In her Soul Room she and Seth where talking.

_So he is back...That fool should still be dead..._

Seth nodded her head lightly and said, _yes...However I wonder if he will tell Atemu about it..._

_To be honest I could careless what he thinks it was his fault and it will always be. It was a mistake to inscribe an Egyptian God on an Orichalcos. Now the __Phoenix__ Dragon is serving the power of the Orichalcos. However we still have to be careful the Three Dragons..._

At this point Valon ran in for protection from three very annoyed men, one that was complete naked, and two that was in their underwear. All was socked for some reason or another.

"V you have a little explaining to do?" Valon did a little smirk to his boyfriend see what he calls the "perfect male" he flashed a very hot scene in his head of him on top and Raph moaning his name in English, Japanese, Chinese and Atlantian. "Well...I wanted to stop Dartz snoring so...."

At this point Dartz was running at him for a tackle but Valon was too fast and he slammed into the bed post and landed on top of his girlfriend. "....So I got a bucket full of cold water after my plan with the glass fucked up...." Then he slid under the running Alaster. "...But I spilled it on after I tripped on Alaster spilling on you two and you woke up and then you chased me and, then you slammed into Dartz stomach so...." At this point Raphael had his boyfriend into a head lock well Alaster, Dartz and AJay now with a face full of cold wet hair in her face, filled up the bath with cold water and removing Valon underwear.

"Come on guys.... Please show mercy." Then they threw him in spilling water all over the place. "YOU BASTERDS!!"

AJay grinned as Valon struggled to get out of the tub, it served him right. Valon finally got out of the tub while flinging water everywhere AJay was already wet from the pervious attack of water, AJay pushed him down again. Walking out of the bathroom she stalked to her closet and changed.

Yugi looked up as he heard a knock on the door, getting up he opened the door and smiled lightly and he said, "Not a lot just trying to figure out what is going on..."

Raphael kept for a good hour after still dunking his boyfriend to make sure he gets the point, about being with him. Meanwhile in the Seto house.

He stood their on the room with his usually cold manner nothing against the cold night air as a breezes came in and from the night. Joey walked up after talking to Yugi on the new video phone he bought him for Christmas. He just stood there well Seto looked over the city knowing that the Doom gang prolly planning something big. As well he was doing his usually self loathing in his head about his failed of a deck at the hand on Dartz and company.

"You know their is a bed for two downstairs." Seto turned around to view the cheerful features of his boyfriend. He did his grin that only Joey ever sees. Seto uses so much hate and sorrow to protect from people. "Yea I be down in a minute I'm just...." Suddenly Joey somehow walked up to him and grabbed his hand mixing their finger together.

"You just want to think!" Joey said in a hateful manner of theses words, like their were poison or something. "You know anytime you up here to "think" you usually here beating your self up about something from hurting me to your deck and now I have had enough of it. As your boyfriend it in my rights to dammed you to change and this is it STOP BEATING YOUR SELF UP!" Joey shouted.

Styred eventually came to a seemingly abandoned warehouse lined with lead. Without flicking the light switch he made his way down the hidden stairs to a locked door which he absent mindedly unlocked without any light. Only after locking the door behind his did he turn on a light. The room now light was basically like anybody else's sitting room. However it contained everything Styred needed. He switched on the computer and inserted a disc. From the fridge he began Dictating a message while he made himself a drink. When he had finished the message it automatically copied it to the CD which also automatically came out.

Several minutes later Styred was outside the Place where Yugi was staying and posted the CD before disappearing into the darkness. He remained watching from a distance since he had nothing better to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 9

AJay finally walked out of her room and then she sat down on the chair across the room leaned on her knee and said, "What should we do? Styred is ruining our plans by the minute. I think we should take his soul and give it to the Leviathan along with the Pharaoh."

Yugi shrugged as the new comer left and then before he closed the door something caught his eyes it was a CD. Looking it over, he shrugged and then closed the door while still holding onto the CD.

Seto looked at Joey and then looked to the ground he couldn't meet his Koi's eyes ((A/N: Koi is the Japanese term for lover, husband, or Boyfriend. Abou is also the term for companion)) he was confused about what is going on and they know that they had to stop the Doom Group from taking more souls. But little did he know about what was really going on something about the last duel was quite strange there was another presence there. It was as if another Spirit was guiding the Doom Group, he wanted answers.

Yugi Inserted the CD into his own Computer. As soon as it was in the recording started. Something like this "Yugi Moto...Yami...Atemu...That was your name about 10,000 years ago. You have very little memory of that time I know because I was still in Egypt my-self. My name is Styred, way back then I was the last survivor of my People from Atlantis except Dartz and I set myself a mission to retrieve the power he stole from us. I pledged my Allegiance to you in my search for him for a royal guard is not a guard with out someone to answer too. As your own land had already been attacked I took it upon myself to answer to you. No one has ever challenged the power of that monster bar the monster I myself retrieved before Atlantis was totally sunk. I told you little of this but now I must reveal who I am and my full intent. I know you have a lot of questions but in time you must find them your self for I have told you all I can... my friend…"

Seto lay out with Joey head on his chest listening to their heartbeats well watching the using one of his hands to do small circles on his back. Seto just glared at the footage. Then growled low in his voice. "We can not trust this guy he may be working for Dartz or someone else."

Joey gave him a look. "Well it could be true." Then Joey slapped his ass and gave him a glare "Did you see that hate in each others eyes they could not act that type of hate! That was full blow hate on the highest scale."

Seto looked at Joey and then said, "What is the deal with the girl, she was pointing several accusing words towards Yugi..."

Joey said, "To be honest I don't know...What do you think is going to happen? Since you are the recarnation of the High Priest what do you think is going on? Do you think that girl has any connection to the past?"

Seto thought about it for a moment and then looked at the ceiling and then said, "There was a girl who looked like the one we faced, and her name was Seth. She was the Pharaoh's love but her death was an accident. Right before she died something happened to cause her to go mad. About the same time the great Leviathan attacked, just as it did another great beast was fighting along side it. It was the legendary Phoenix Dragon the same one that was tattooed on Seth."

Meanwhile with Yugi

Yugi listened to the CD, granted there was something's he still wasn't clear on. What did he mean that he was one of his guards...So many things aren't being told.

AJay and her group

Still thinking on what she and Seth had said to Styred she could careless if he told the Pharaoh about her. The more reason to gain his soul.

Styred made his way back to his Den is the best word for it. Untraceable by any modern means. Once there he glanced at his deck before turning the TV on with some pop-corn in hand. The cards he needed from his draw he inserted into his deck. Now he was ready for Dartz and Seth.

&

Dartz glared outside watching the lights of the city, after the rude awaking by Valon all he could do was think about Styred. He anger grew until he broke the concrete of the wall. Then he took a deep breath.

It was about noon before anyone on either sides got up, however AJay was already up and about doing her normal things and then she picked up her duel disk put her cards in and then walked to the window where she watched the people below her run around. With a slight mischievous smirk played on her lips she called forth a bit of her ancient magic to stir up chaos on the streets.

Yugi and his friends was up and they was talking about what to do both Kaiba and Joey was with him and then they heard a loud roar up in the sky there where at least a hundred or so duel monsters on the loose.

"Ehh? Looks like someone's duel disk went haywire!" Joey said watching the monsters run rampant down Domino Streets.

Seto ran out of the joint bedroom and then glared at Joey. "My duel disks don't malefaction, as you know Willer. It must be Doom their up to something again." At that he waved his hand. "I know..." At this point Joey picked up the phone and started to dial the only number Joey knows off by heart.

"Pick up, Pick up.... Yug it Joey here look outside of your window....Yea I know bro clam down, we think it Doom yea I know I ask Seto that he said, duel disks don't malefaction." He said the last part in the best tone that sounded like his koi, at this point Seto was just pointing on a pair of silk underwear and giving Joey his best death glare ever.

"Yea meet you outside the hotel bro." As he said that Joey jumped out of bed cracked his neck and walked to his underwear draw that was underneath Seto's and pulled out a normal pair of cotton boxers with the words "Mr Fuckable" on the backside. Joey was looking at Seto he was just not taking any notice of him. "You know..." Before he finished Joey said "...I don't like you mimicking my voice." "Yea I know Seto but..." At this point they were about an inch away and could feel each other breath on their bodies. "...I love you glaring at me and I love." Then he kissed a vain on Seto forehead. "That vain." Seto signed defeat and then hugged Joey protecting him from the cold air that was rushing in from the outside.

AJay smirked as the monsters ran rampant; she knew that the three would come back. Watching her reflection she was slowing becoming her true self and she wanted to become what she was before. Her long hair braided and pinned up some as her lavender eyes watched the ground below.

Hearing the sound of her love moving about with the group she smirked lightly and said, "One rule I love is starting a mass panic."

Styred having been up much earlier than anybody else was crouching on a rooftop looking at the mayhem below him. He wondered wither it was Seth's or Dartz doing to mess around with dueling monsters. Then he noticed AJay in the window across the crossroads. Being out of view Styred knew that she could not see him but he got the feeling that she knew he was there. "Could it be that she has a power I've nether encountered before or is it the Stone reacting. Getting slowly stronger over the millennia?" Flashed across Styred's mind. He went to go but something willed him to stay. Something he had to see for himself.

Dartz kissed AJay pale cheek and then grinned a smirk. "The only rule to cause chaos is..." They both said in sometime of unison that was cold to hear and could hear any person shiver. "..To bring pain to the world."

As they said that Valon woke and then sneezeweed and rubbed his arching bottom, from last night events, in and out of the bed. One lazy eye looked on the body next to him and he kicked him in the knee to wake up. Raphael opened one of his grey, blue eyes that any women or man could look in forever in. "What the time?" Said Raphael in his usually tone, that seems never to change even during sex, the only time is when he battling.

At this point Alasion walked in on the couple with a towel covering up half of her body. "It 9:30am and you both missed breakfast." Then he gave Valon a glare. "And that for waking me up, you know i need my sleep, for all my jobs like flying the helicopter."

AJay/Seth rolled her eyes and then she said, "Things are going to get very interesting once the goody squad comes. I have a feeling that they are going to come and same with HIM..." Seth had said it with a bit of venom in her voice; she knew that Styred is planning to tell Atemu about her. But she could careless if he did or not. Seth knew that Atemu will pay for what he had done.

"Remember the Pharaoh slipped out of our hand once when we activated the seal it took the boy soul not his, this time there must be no mistakes." They both nodded and picked their coats off of the bed and walked out of the room.

They both headed into the cafe at the bottom, well their two more Orichalcos duelist stayed in the back table drinking coffee and watching the world go by when the saw two very familiar figures. "Weevil..." The young boy with his hair a mess pointed to them as then he other slapped his finger. "Rex don't you understand the words "Spy on Doom"!"

Seth who was now sitting next to Dartz and then she frowned a little when she saw Weevil and Rex sitting across the cafe' from them, her stones glowed very lightly and then she turned her attention to the table finding it very amusing she was listening to her companions talk about random things, every now and then they would poke jokes to her where she would pout and say that they are not being nice.

Weevil and Rex kept their watch over the Doom Group. Every now and then they would hear Seth pout and then she would say something back to Dartz in another language.

Yugi and his group walked the streets and they walked past the cafe'. Joey was lightly holding onto Seto when Seto stopped and looked into the window of the cafe he narrowed his icy blue eyes as his gaze fell on Seth who was talking to the rest of the Doom Group.

Rex hit Weevil foot and pointed to the window he turned showing off his usually gold rimmed bug glasses when he saw Seto and the rest of Yugi friends. He growled inward and then turned around showing his piece of the Orichalcos. He then got up and started to walk out of the building with Rex running behind him.

Dartz got up and then Seto walk to their table. Then looked at all of them Raphael just started to laugh and Alaster just gave him the worst glare ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 10

Seth was mumbling something while Raphael laughed and Alaster giving a nasty glare then Seth said in common (Which is the common language of Japan) while staring at Atemu with cold eyes, "I see you are back...planning to think you'll win? You are mistaken if you think you can defeat the power of the Orichalcos...I know for the fact that you can't defeat "me" let alone my group."

Seto narrowed his eyes to Seth; there was something about her he slightly remembers.

_Atemu brought the limp form of Seth to the temple to be prepared for the afterlife, but little did they know that when an Atlantian die their soul goes to a mighty beast. In which case that since Seth was born under the Great Beast __Phoenix__ Dragon. Seth's true form is the Great Black Phoenix Dragon, one of the most powerful creatures in history._

Styred watched in fascination from the roof top opposite. If anyone knew he was there they had made no sign showing it. These modern cites held fewer vantage points than he had once known. Atemu...Yu-Gi-Oh... once his temporary master had no memory of him and he wanted it to stay that way but he had to know enough to deal with this crisis. Dartz resurfacing to bring that destroyer of creation back had unbalanced everything. Even those Egyptian magicians could not detect anything... not yet.

Dartz stood up and then stepped to in front of Seto and then grinned and then walked up the stairs to his room to grabbed his duel disk. He was about to take the final step when he noticed a letter, on the floor next to his door.

At this point Joey and Seto was still in the cafe with the other members of "Doom". He growled then stormed out of the front door of the hotel dropping the letter when he left. He jumped on to his bike and stormed off to the battle arena in Kaiba Land.

Seth said nothing as she gave Joey a cold glare and then walked away from the group and out of the cafe', there was more to do then stand around. There were souls to be taken and she will do just that.

Shadi Appeared behind Styred "you?" Styred spun round at that all familiar voice. "I've already told him enough about who I am to stem his interest in me so you're too late for that". Shadi "you don't belong here. He is my responsibility I don't care what to owe to him". Styred "What I owe to him is nothing. Dartz is here and he's got the power to do it again that's why. Anything you say won't make a difference this time I'm here to stay" Shadi shut up for several seconds taking in the fact that Dartz was around with the "POWER" to do it again. "Don't think that you know what's best for him cause you don't..." both their attentions turned back to the cafe across the street.

Meanwhile Shadi was talking to Styred about what is "kinda" going on. Styred would hear nothing of it, it was his fight with Dartz and Seth...Seth Styred growled at the mention of her name. Seth was the source of the Doom Group Orichalcos power. If he wasn't mistaken she was the Orichalcos it's self. Why was Seth here now? Was she here to see that the Great Beasts of the past destroy the modern city? Or was she here to see humans suffer like she did when she was with the Pharaoh. Just what had the Pharaoh done to her? That was something Styred couldn't figure out. From what the rumors he had heard, Seth was brought there as a Mistress of some sort. Or was she a spy to get the Pharaoh to lower his guard so that Dartz could attack? Nothing made sense, well not at the moment.

Meanwhile with Seth...

_The dark night sky separates us  
to lay bare our hearts as they call out to each other.  
Cast off your useless trappings. Some things can only be seen  
when you've lost everything._

Seth walked the darkening streets; she could careless what Styred could be cooking up. She is not going to let him interfere with what she is and Dartz are planning. Atemu is another matter. His soul is exceptional rare and strong the kind of soul they needed.

_Oh wind, I will stand and face you!  
I will go to the sea of anguish,  
though bonds cut my chest,  
and the crushing waves are endless._

The Pharaoh is the type that might do something rash or put his anger ahead instead of thinking it over; he was also a man who wouldn't let his guard down even over little matters, and however he is a great stragestist to many. However when Seth was there she had broken him and made his wall crumble with emotions.

_What does everyone seek by fighting?  
Does spilled blood cause flowers to bloom?  
Until the precious tomorrow is in my hands...  
Until the day we meet..._

When Seth was killed his anger took over and swore he would get her back in the next life if it was possible. Things fell when he sealed himself into the Sennen Puzzle. However 5,000 years later he had found her but she wasn't the same as he had thought...

_Oh wind, I will stand and face you!  
I will go and head for the brilliance.  
Embracing prayer to my heart,  
I wander the seemingly dark future._

Seth knew that in this time they couldn't be together because she is with Dartz. She and Dartz where married back in the time of the Great War. Atlantis was destroyed and they had fled to another city from the mass destruction only to bring it down, due to revenge.

_Oh wind, I am not afraid!  
Love is the miracle I have found!  
It's my joy to believe in you.  
The storm blows so that we might realize our love._

This time Seth is going to make sure nothing happens to the one she called a husband and a lover. It was a miracle that she had found him once more this time she spent all her time and power to protect him and her group with the power she controls.

Dartz entered Kaiba Land and entered the battle arena, the message was from Styred and it said:

_Dear Dartz,_

As a warrior and a priest you will not be against this, I challenge you to a duel, in Kaiba Land alone, let see who better at controlling the Orichalcos, be their in two hours and if will be their.

Your hated foe,  
Styred

Dartz looked around and head to one side waiting for him, because this is something they both knew they wanted.

Meanwhile Seth continued to walk down the streets, every now and then people would challenge her and she would win and take their souls. Smirking soon they will have their revenge on what have happen to Atlantis.

_Long ago, in the ancient past  
I remember a life when we first met  
In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon  
There and then, I could tell  
You tried to break my will_

**The first time Seth had met Dartz when her parents had been murdered. At the time she was a free going Atlantian who is free and wild. No one could tame her, until she met Dartz who took her in and help her. They where only a year apart, until she knew he had broken her will and she submitted to him not because she had to but she was beginning to love him.**

_But now, watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry will be heard all night_

**Dartz and Seth became very, very close. It wasn't common to see the two together. No one had questioned on what had happened to her parents. That soon forgotten. Seth was also very special, she was known to be one with the Orichalcos, the people named her 'Seth of the Orichalcos'.**

_You keep on playin'  
Those dark shadow games, and  
No, I won't be beat again  
You keep on playin'  
Those dark shadow games, and  
Hope this time I'll play, my friend_

**Shadow Games weren't as common in Atlantis like it would be in Egypt. They play ever so often but not as a high stake game. Seth and Dartz became one of the best in the game.**

_So now you know after time has passed  
You can never be sure you're always the best  
'Cause I'm back from the shadows comin' after you  
On the brightest day of your darkest hour_

**Dark times had past over Atlantis as the whole city began to sink into the ocean, everyone that once lived there didn't make it alive, save Dartz and Seth. No one knew that it was entirely Pharaoh Atemu fault.**

_So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry will be heard all night_

**Upon reaching ****Egypt**** they where brought up to the Pharaoh Atemu. Dartz had a nasty plan that will destroy ****Egypt**** to get revenge over the fallen Atlantis. Seth had agreed that she will break Pharaoh Atemu's guard long enough for Dartz to summon the great beast within that time she had also began to break the Pharaoh's guard. Seth was granted with a Sennen Item known as the Sennen Wristband. However when Seth snuck out of the palace and meet up with Dartz they secretly put a piece of the Orichalcos in the item.**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

You destroyed the future with your past  
Forgot the lesson of the tales  
You never understood the past  
Too bad today will be your last

**Seth came close to the Pharaoh but not the same bond she had with Dartz, but it was close. Then the Pharaoh had ordered that she get the inscriptions of the ****Phoenix**** Dragon tattooed. She was against it but the Pharaoh refused to say no and she had no choice to get it.**

_So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry will be heard all night_

**Slowly from the time she had gotten the inscription her sanity slowly slip until she ran out of the palace and was shot by a fatal arrow, both Dartz and Pharaoh where devastated. But Dartz knew that Seth could not be killed since the great Beast, Leviathan was on the rampage, as the rampaging Beast was destroying the city another one joined the rampage; it was the great Phoenix Dragon who was known to be Seth taking her anger on the Pharaoh.**

Dartz entered the arena like ask with his duel disk ready and waiting for his opponent to come and duel him. Dartz face was as cold and cunning as usually it was but underneath the surface he was not very calm. He waited it seems hours, day even for his Styred but he enter with his red locks coming down his back.

He stood up and looked at the clock it was only five minters after he got their but this fight has been waiting for over 5000 years and it finishes now.

AJay crossed her arms with her duel disk on her left wrist as she watched the people walk around town minding their own business. Smirking to herself she knew that the Pharaoh will fall soulless to the great beast and her revenge would be fulfilled.

Styred stood on the roof of the stadium. He had been really puzzled by the note he had received. He called down to Dartz. "You sent me a message to duel? Or are you as surprised as I am? I did not send anyone a message you your expression implies the same. It would appear that this has been set up by someone else! Either Kaiba, the Pharaoh or your lover and I'm betting who ever it was wanted us to wipe each other out." Styred paused. "Oh very cleaver mister high and mighty guardian" he said to himself before he disappeared from Dartz's sight.

Dartz knew he had been cheated out of a battle but Styred had not sent the message? one day he way going to destroy that meddling guard.

Kaiba and Joey walked around just as Seth stood across the street looking at something that had her amused for some reason. Wondering what could be so amusing they looked to see a large TV and something was playing on the screen.

_Things are a mess downtown...Monsters are on the loose and causing havoc and there is nothing anyone can do to stop the rampaging monsters! This is Jennifer Harrason with the __5 o'clock__ news, back to you Hanna._

Kaiba and Joey knew that it had to be the Doom Group causing this mess, but what are they planning to do when they get what they want? Will they continue to cause havoc? OR they will stop and go on their marry ways?

Dartz slammed his fist against the consul on the duel arena and he glared at the space that Styred was, he felt cheated, and a fool. He growled a bit then walked back though the cold, dark hall way were he came when he heard clapping and then he turned around to see a boy with light purple hair with a t-shirt and a sinister smirk on his face.

"So you are Dartz! The great high priest of Atlantis." He stood up and dusted his trousers down.

_There had been a couple of strange events due to the fact when the monsters appeared some of the locals where spotted on the ground unconscious, 911 doesn't know what had caused them to fall unconscious, but they think it is tied to monsters that are running rampant on the streets. Word has it not only that the attacks are here but around the world as well._

Things are getting out of hand as one local had mentioned before. This is Genn Harentson. Back to you Jenive.

A smirk played on her pale lips as the news switched over to the news room things are in the favor of her and her group. Pulling out her pouch that held all the soul cards she pulled them out and said, "Soon the Pharaoh shall join my Soul Deck and nothing will stop the Great Beast."

The boy fuller stood up allowing his Sennen item to fall around his neck with it middles clattering together to make the sound of a wind charm in a light breezes. Dartz looked other at the teenager and his smirk that was playing on his face that would give chills to the bravest of man.

"Who shall you be?" The teenager walked down the stairs to be face to face with Dartz.

"The name is unimportant I am just telling you I am here to help, I want my revenge against the Pharaoh as much as you and everyone else in this world put together, because my goal is the power of the items."

Dartz grinned and then walked over to the man. "So you arranged this match then?" He nodded and then smirk grew. "I thought you needed a test and you most arch of foes just seemed to work for me."


	11. Chapter 11

Darkened Worlds

By: Seth Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Darkened Worlds" and Seth AJay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "Darkened Worlds" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Summery: What happens if Yugi and his friends met a strange girl that looks like Malik only difference is her hair (black with purple/red highlights) she has the same eyes as Malik. What is she after the magic that resides in the items or to claim the all powerful God Cards? Or there where something deeper then what the girl let on...

Chapter 11

Styred returned back to his well Lair for want of a better word. He didn't need to turn around when the door opened behind him. "Shadi... so you found me then. What kind of stunt where you trying to pull setting me up like that? You've forgotten you're still the young kid compared to me. I've seen things you've nether dreamed off in the last 10,000 years. I also Know Dartz would choose a more public hanging place for me if he still thinks he's better than me."

Seth turned her head to the sound of Bakura cursing behind her raising an eyebrow, what more better then taking the soul of a Sennen holder of the Sennen Ring, with a smirk she then turned her full attention to Bakura who was better known as Akeifa the King of Thieves.

"The Challenge was not sent by me I know that much but I was able to little else that would tell me who did. Who ever it was knows some ancient Egyptian Arts and also may be a threat to Yami." Styred turned round and chucked a bottle of beer in Shadi's direction. "Drinking good for you and besides it helps me think in curves rather than straight lines. I think I need to a have a long conversation with a certain Female who's constantly getting on my nerves."

Seth raised an eyebrow as Akeifa stood behind her and with a sly smirk she said, "My what do we have here? The holder of the Sennen Ring comes to challenge me?" The last part had been sarcasm.

Akeifa laughed some and then he said, "Perhaps..." then his eyes looked Seth up and down and then Seth said, "Don't get any ideas, I'm taken you know..."

At this point Dartz came into the room behind Akeifa with a bigger smirk on his face. "Seth calm down can you see a brother in arms when you see it?" Akeifa bowed and then grinned. "I am joining your group so; let's just say I wish to send the Pharaoh soul to the graveyard."

Seth and Dartz grinned, at this point Valon and Raphael came into the room and as soon as they saw the ring they raised their duel disk for protection. Akeifa raised an eyebrow. "Are your men always this jumper, Dartz?"

Dartz grinned and then walked to the bed. "Always we need to keep a bit on our toes, just in case the pharaoh and his friends try something."

"Note sarcasm...Dartz dear, sarcasm...Anyways any bright ideas on how to slowly torture "our dear" Pharaoh? I can think of two ways." Seth said with a dangerous yet sly smirk.

All of them looked at her with that shy smirk and Valon put his hand on his face. "Raphael does she have that look on her face?" Raphael looked at his sexual counterpart and raised an eyebrow but then said with a bit of what the fucks are you saying tone? "Yes she has why do you ask?"

Valon then shivered at the thought of her last plan when they stealing the new Phoxien Storm card from I2. "Because the last time she got me dressed as a school girl, and I don't what that to happen again!" At that point Akeifa started to hold back a laugh at the thought of Valon as a school girl, and then he grinned as he thought another boy in a school girl uniform.

"I don't think her new plan requires you to dress as a school girl Valon. Is that correct Seth. So what the plan?"

Seth smirked some and said, "Take them out one by one till none of the Pharaoh's friends are there to back him up." Crossing her arms and then she looked at everyone in the room and then she continued, "If one should interfere with the duel have them joined, kill two birds with one stone. Catch my drift?"

At that point all of them grinned and then nodded, Raphael and the rest of them walked out of the building and nodded as they all got on to their motorcycles, expect Dartz and Akeifa.

"Master, Akeifa you wish us to drop you of somewhere?" They both shock their heads. "I am a multibillionaire but, I learned a long time ago to stay off any type of motor deceives expect an airplane and even then it not natural." Akeifa nodded as well about what he just said and they walked off on the pavement to head into battle city.

Raphael and Valon looked at each other thought their helmets and so did Seth and Alaster. They all nodded and they head in all directions on their bikes.

Seth cruised down the street at full speed not heeding to the lights causing accidents left and right just as police cars came blaring down the streets. With a little help of ancient magic the cars exploded while stealing the police men souls and sealing them into Soul Cards which flew into her outstretched hand.

Tea was running down the street with Duke when they saw a sleek black and purple motorcycle speed past them with about 4 police cars chasing and then the next thing they knew the cars exploded. Duke and Tea ran past the wreck to find Seth smirking dangerously at them with her duel disk ready to duel.

Dartz and Akeifa walked thought the door of Kaiba Corp. stopped by security the two men looked at each other and then they both smirked. They both pulled out their cards and the last thing remaining of them; were empty clothes.

"I hope they like the graveyard." As they walked past the clothes heading into the glass elevator. It took both the duelist a few minters before they reached the floor they need. They both separated heading for the targets.

Akeifa enter the lab and then raised his new duel disk in front of Mokuba, well Dartz kicked open the large doors to Kaiba office with him seating on in his chair. "Kaiba it time for your death."

On the other side town with about ten car police team chasing Raphael, Alaster and Valon well they were acting stupid jumping of make shift jumps, riding up small walls, then they smirked as they saw their targets. Raphael moved his fingers to a transmitter in his helmet. "It time for some work, it time to end this."

They all nodded and then pulled out a card from his pocket of Guilden Alchtise and then suddenly a huge blast happen to vaporized the whole squad in one second. Then they raced to a jump next to a wall, zoomed over and then jumped off their bikes and landing nicely on the floor in front of their operatives.

Seth smirked as she leaned on her bike as she pulled out 5 cards and then she said, "Time to take what is mine and put an end to "His Majesty" known as Atemu."

Tea and Duke gasped to when Seth had said 'Atemu' no one outside of their group knew of his true name how she knew it. Tea growled and then said while pulling on her duel disk, "alright then if you want to duel, then LETS DUEL!" 

Duke was un-sure if he should join in but his conscious said yes to it and he too got ready to duel.

Not even half way to the end of the duel, Tea was at 200 Life Points and Duke at 10 while Seth was over 9000, with her almighty Egyptian Demon, Scorching Sekhmet the Keeper she wiped the rest of their life points and the souls of Tea and Duke where sealed into the Soul Cards, _Yugi/Yami sorry we couldn't stop them..._ where she smirked dangerously mocking everyone around her.

At this point Seto was crying as he saw in Akeifa a card with his brother in sealed away. Dartz grinned as he deferred him but did not use the seal he kicked him in the stomach and then both grinned as they left the room. "See you later Kaiba, we keep your brother safe, for the time being, tell the Pharaoh, you all be like him."

Then suddenly a green smoke arises from somewhere then Dartz and Akeifa disappeared. Well in the duel with Tristan he was defeated by Alaster Chaos Wizard, he sealed his soul were his body fell on the floor in a bang. Raphael, Valon and Alaster then got on their bikes with Joey chasing after him well Yugi was crying.

Soon Seth joined up with Raphael, Valon and Alaster with a nod they all headed back.

Yugi and Joey couldn't believe what was happening. All of their friends where now gone thanks to the Doom group and their soul stealing magic. Now it was just Seto, Joey and him. They had to end this once and for all.

They laid the cards in a glass cabinet. They all grinned at the sight. "That was easier then expected." Suddenly has they said that the door slammed open to see the three people, but with them were another pack.

"We just thought this need to be equal so we invited some friends from other places." Standing their was Mai, Rex, Weevil, Isis, Odion, Yugi, Seto and Joey. "This looks cute well we were going to destroy you in sets but if you came all together this will be fun."


End file.
